


Selenicereus

by Detox_just_to_retox



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hybrid Harry, Islands, Laboratories, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detox_just_to_retox/pseuds/Detox_just_to_retox
Summary: AU, где Луи - охотник за редкостями, должен найти самый редкий цветок на планете, но вместо этого он находит самого необычного гибрида.





	1. Запах острова

Капля пота стекает вниз по загорелой шее, пробираясь за ворот футболки так же ловко и незаметно, как и парень пробирающийся внутрь дешевого отеля. Он бросает свои немногочисленные сумки возле импровизированной стойки ресепшена, которая на самом деле всего лишь высокий стол с кучей хлама из бумаг, ручек и скрепок.

На ломаном местном он спрашивает:

— У кого тут можно достать лодку или вертолет?

Смуглый мужчина со старческими морщинами и седой головой смеется и потирает указательный и большой палец — мол, хочешь знать — плати. Луи кривит губы в улыбке, потому что как бы дерьмово он не выглядел сейчас, по нему все равно видно, что он не из местных. Он достает из кармана пару евро, на что мужчина недовольно цокает, но все же чиркает на полу-английском-полу-сингальском адреса и имена.

Парочка ребят в засаленных кепках сидят на ступеньках отеля, когда он выходит, и их взгляды излишне настороженные. Луи смотрит мимо них, пытаясь понять, узнали его или нет, и не видно ли по близости полиции. Последнее, что ему нужно — сидеть в душной камере в Шри-Ланке.

Дядюшка Ангело — местный контрабандист, первый в списке Луи. Он сидит на стуле у старого Хаусбота и покуривает дешевые сигареты, пока вокруг на местном диалекте кричат соседские ребята и грузная темнокожая женщина, пытающаяся развесить белье на хлипкую конструкцию её собственной лодки.

Луи останавливается в двух шагах от мужчины и протягивает ему конверт с написанными иероглифами и парой сотен евро. У дядюшки Ангело своеобразный взгляд — он смотрит сквозь тебя, но видит каждую мелочь одновременно. У него немного неровные веки и шрам на лбу — последствия долгих лет незаконопослушной жизни. Он смотрит на Луи как на чужака, но в тоже время как на возможность заработать, алчность и закоренелые традиции борются внутри него, и побеждает в итоге то, что было вскормлено в нем с материнским молоком — жадность.

Он хрипло смеется над словами на листке и внешним видом Томлинсона, на что второй не обращает ни малейшего внимания.

— Почему я должен давать тебе свою лодку? Я не сдаю ничего в аренду незнакомцам, — произносит он, цокая, на английском. Его акцент ужасен, думает Луи, но это лучше, чем язык, на котором он знает несколько фраз.

— Если не сдаешь в аренду, тогда продай, — беспечно отвечает парень. Жара измучила его, и все, чего хочется его обезвоженному телу — это дождливый и хмурый Лондон, в котором он вырос.

— Это будет стоить слишком дорого для тебя.

— У меня есть деньги.

Он добавляет к предложенной сумме еще несколько цветных бумажек, до тех пор, пока дядюшка Ангело не меняется в лице, и маска счастья не овладевает им от полученной наживы.

Спустя два часа Луи уже сидит в местном баре за кружкой пива, а в кармане у него ключи от лодки, которая увезет его на соседний островок.

***

В былые времена он назывался Селен-Какти. Маленький островок недалеко от Шри-Ланки: песок, лазурная вода, буйная ярко-зеленая растительность и испепеляющее солнце. Луи насмотрелся на это за столько лет своей «работы». Он посещал Африку, Мексику, Тибет. Бывал в самых отдаленных местах планеты, в которых не только не ловит сеть, да и людей-то никогда не было. Красоты мира он изучил вдоль и поперек, так что сейчас, глядя на дикий островок с райскими пейзажами, он видел просто еще одно место в списке тех, что ему довелось посетить.

В лодке пахнет рыбой и грязным бельем, а еще здесь нет никакой современной техники. Зато целая куча скрытых ящичков и выемок — для перевозки контрабанды и хранения оружия. Луи прячет один из своих пистолетов в ящик под кроватью, а другой хранится у него на боку. Остров — место красивое, но не менее опасное. То, что там нет людей, не значит, что там нет диких животных или птиц, желающих его смерти. Это даже смешно, есть ли на Земле хоть кто-то, не желающий Луи смерти?

Он поправляет свою повязку на волосах, прежде чем заглушить мотор лодки и остановиться у небольшой скалы, возле которой он может оставить хаусбот. Дальше ему придется идти пешком, потому что мелководье тянется примерно метров на пятьдесят, но идея намочить ноги лишь прельщает, особенно после стольких часов езды и перелетов, и все это под палящим местным солнцем.  
Он складывает в рюкзак несколько полезных вещей вроде ножей, аптечки, компаса и старой потертой карты острова, сделанной еще, наверное, в послевоенные времена. В последний раз он проверяет, заряжен ли пистолет, и ставит его на предохранитель, прежде чем спрыгнуть в прозрачную воду и пуститься к белоснежному пляжу.

***

vasa visa behetak siṭa vasa*  
От яда лечат ядом. (сингальская пословица)

Полуденное солнце обжигает его нежную кожу, но он откидывает голову назад, давая лучам обласкать лицо. Кокос, зажатый в руках, на несколько секунд остается забытым, а потом ловкие пальцы впиваются в него снова, и вбивают в острый камень. Скорлупа трещит, и бледные губы растягиваются в улыбке, прикасаясь к льющемуся соку.

Он ест, пьёт, достает маленькую и старую расческу из разваливающейся тумбочки, и проводит ею по спутанным кудрявым волосам. Немного земли сыпется с них, и ему приходится потрясти головой, чтобы её убрать. Потом он, как обычно, прислушивается к звукам вокруг него. Птицы всегда крикливые и громкие, змеи шипят, а он шипит на них в ответ, но лес необычайно тих. Он гладит толстые стебли цветов, и скребет пальцами кору, чтобы они поговорили с ним, но они молчат, считая его чужаком.

Ящерица падает с дерева ему к ногам, и он хватает её, даже не давая ей времени развернуться и убежать. Голова её хрустит под его пальцами, и детское веселье наполняет глаза цвета зелени, растущей вокруг него. Ящерица безвольно лежит в его руках, и он кидает её в кусты, чтобы позже забрать. Хотя, вероятнее всего, кто-то из островных обитателей сделает это за него и припрячет добычу раньше.

По старой протоптанной тропинке он идёт к пляжу за свежей рыбой. Как бы противна она не была на вкус, отец говорил, что ему нужно есть не только растительную пищу и воду. В нем всё еще есть частица человека.

Его копье для ловли рыбы лежит на плече, и прежде чем он увидит чужое присутствие, он замечает изменения в природе. Надломленные ветки и следы на песке вводят его в ступор. Глаза расширяются от гнева и страха одновременно, а потом он смотрит на свой любимый куст цветов — розовых, с желтыми прожилками, который бессовестно был расхищен, и прекрасные бутоны, которые вот-вот распустились, были сорваны.

Он ищет глазами того, кто посмел нарушить древнюю идиллию его дома, но вокруг только следы, которым он и решает следовать.

Железное корыто, которые люди называют лодками, пришвартовано недалеко от пляжа возле скалы, и он не решается подойти ближе. Слившись с деревьями, он наблюдает за тем, как неподвижно время на острове, и за тем, как в тоже время весь порядок жизни тут был нарушен. Он не видит ни других людей, ни животных около часа, хотя о времени ему судить сложно — жизнь здесь не измеряется цифрами. Ему это не мешает. Он может неподвижно находиться в одном положении долгое время, может погрузиться в спячку, если его жизненные показатели будут на низком уровне, может просто прикоснуться к стволу рядом растущего дерева и ненадолго слиться с его сущностью. Но выжидать неизвестно чего ему не нравится. Это похоже на охоту, только сейчас он боится увидеть свою добычу.

Когда где-то справа раздается шелест деревьев, он ближе прислоняется лицом к пальме, позволяя низко растущим кустам скрыть его из виду.

Мужчина проходит в нескольких метрах от него, и выходит из леса на пляж, держа в одной руке оружие, а в другой убитую птицу. От этого вида он морщится, потому что папа говорил, что люди с оружием могут прийти однажды к нему, и таким людям нельзя доверять. Его копье покоится на земле, но пальцы обхватили его так сильно, будто бой может начаться в любую секунду. Однако, он просто продолжает смотреть, как человек складывает все свои вещи на песок, и устраивает из брошенных неподалеку палок небольшой костер.

Человек не похож на людей, которых он ожидал увидеть. Человек почти раздет, и солнце мягко легло загаром на его бронзовую кожу. У человека красивое лицо, какое он не видел еще ни в одном фильме или картинках. А еще у человека красивые волосы. Не такие жесткие и выгоревшие, какие были у папы, и не такие спутанные и вьющиеся, словно лианы, как у Гарри.

Человек разводит костер, пока солнце кровавыми разводами садится за горизонт. Человек берет в руки нож, разделывая птицу, и пачкая руки в красном цвете солнца. Перламутрово-зеленые глаза мальчика за деревом горят пламенем, пока он думает о том, как будет разделывать тело человека.

***

У Луи всегда была легкая форма паранойи, которая только развивалась в связи с его затворническим образом жизни. Он всегда был на задании один, просто потому что делиться — не для него. К тому же с его скверным характером трудно найти партнера по преступлениям.

Но сейчас, на этом необитаемом острове, у него чувство, будто за ним наблюдают. Это продолжается уже несколько дней. Все это время Луи посвятил тому, что лежал, ел, и купался в кристально чистой воде. Он собирался исследовать остров сразу же, как только высадится, но он откладывал этот момент как можно дольше, потому что, черт возьми, он так давно не отдыхал.

Судя по карте, где-то в другой части острова должна была быть заброшенная лаборатория, а также оранжерея, которую строили для выращивания редких видов. Где-то там, по данным исследования старика, нанявшего Луи, и должна была находиться ценность, за которой он охотился.

Это даже смешно, вернее, было бы смешно, если бы кто-то сказал Луи, что он объедет полмира ради какого-то чертового цветка. Его посылали за разными вещами — произведениями искусства, редкими украшениями, древностями, но цветами — такого еще не было. Однако старый денежный мешок отвалил ему около пятидесяти тысяч только за то, чтобы Луи отправился на остров, и обещал такую заоблачную сумму за то, чтобы Томлинсон привез растение, что даже называть число парень боится.

Когда он, наконец, собирается с мыслями, и со всем оборудованием, его снова охватывает чувство тревоги. Здесь нет полиции, которая гонится за ним уже долгие годы, здесь нет никого, кому бы он задолжал денег, но, тем не менее, что-то преследует Луи, и он искренне надеется, что у него просто едет крыша от жары.  
К пистолету на его поясе он прикасается каждые десять минут, чтобы быть уверенным, что он с ним, но стоит мимо его ног проскользнуть змее, как он хватается за оружие, готовый выстрелить.

Надо понимать правильно — Луи не трус. Его не пугает чертов остров, лишь его неординарная природа, и возможно то, что может тут обитать.

Он выкуривает целых две сигареты, пока идет сквозь тропики к старой лаборатории. Затушенные бычки падают на землю, и он придавливает их ногой еще сильнее. Цветы, из которых он сплел себе венок (нет, он не девчонка, просто это напоминает ему о давно ушедшем детстве, кода он позволял сестрам учить его плести из цветов эти девчачьи штучки) заглушают запах дыма, и он скидывает его с головы, бросая рядом с окурками, и двигается дальше.

Чем глубже в лес он уходит, тем сильнее просыпается чувство тревоги. Может, у деревьев и есть уши, но, похоже, у них еще есть и глаза. Он смотрит вокруг себя, но не видит ничего кроме дикой фауны.

У небольшого водопада это происходит в первый раз. Он замечает шевеление в кустах. Его слух отточен до тошноты, потому что быстрые реакции — необходимость для выживания в его мире.

Луи кажется, что он видит глаза, смотрящие на него сквозь зелень, но потом обнаруживает там лишь листья.

***

Второй раз, это не вызывает у него смеха.

На острове кто-то есть, и этот кто-то возможно жив и следит за ним.

Сквозь буйно растущие деревья и кустарники, он видит несколько однотипных домов-лачуг, одно здание побольше — лабораторию, и обвитую лианами и плющом стеклянную оранжерею.

Это похоже на маленький заброшенный городок — восхитительный и ретроспективный. Все построено около тридцати — двадцати лет назад, но кажется, будто времени прошло куда больше.

Луи чувствует себя вступившим в храм поклонения природе, хотя все это — продукт человека. Но за размышления об этом ему не платят. Ему платят за то, чтобы искать ценные вещи и привозить их заказчикам. Так что он просто найдет цветок, который ему так необходим и покинет это жуткое место.

Он думал так, ровно до того момента, пока не зашел в оранжерею.

Это логично, что он зашел в нее в первую очередь — он ищет дурацкое растение. Но он мог пройтись по домам, заглянуть в лабораторию. Но он выбрал оранжерею.

Первое, что он замечает — цветущие растения и чистота внутри. Не было растущих сорняков или пыли, разбитых окон или чего-то еще, свидетельствующего о том, что место это давно забыто и покинуто. Потому что было что-то, что поддерживало в нем жизнь. И жизнь эта ощущалась в каждом сантиметре.  
Любовно рассаженные по горшкам цветы, цветущие и окутывающие ароматом всё помещение. Выстиранные белые халаты — по-видимому, учёных, лежащие стопочкой на полке. Расколотое зеркало размером в полный рост Луи было чистым, без намека на пыль. Вещи, которыми пользуются. Вещи, к которым прикасаются. Они существуют, они не сгнивают в этом месте. Луи отшатывается от большого обеденного стола расположенного прямо возле огромного горшка с кустом цветов, которых Луи ни разу в жизни не видел. К столу приставлены стулья, а на поверхности стоит еще один горшок с цветком. Луи видит, что вся оранжерея устроена как жилище. Черт возьми, кто-то действительно живет в этом месте.

Он хватается за пистолет быстрее, чем успевает подумать. Вот только стрелять ему не в кого. Он решает, что кто бы здесь ни был, он должен будет его убить. Этот человек может выдать его копам. Но с другой стороны, если кто-то живет здесь, значит, скорее всего, он редкостный затворник и не представляет о том, что Луи преступник. И второе, что приходит ему в голову, так это то, что если этот человек живет здесь так долго, то он точно должен знать, как найти цветок.

Луи улыбается этой мысли, даже не замечая, что где-то позади него неуловимая тень выпустила яд в его тело, заставляя оцепенеть и потерять связь с реальностью.


	2. Запах плена

В шестнадцать его впервые поймали на мелкой краже. Он отделался небольшим выговором и обещанием никогда так больше не делать, а уже через два года он вытащил бриллиант стоимостью в несколько миллионов прямо из охраняемого ювелирного.

У него было две статьи за которые его судили, но в итоге он оказывался на свободе, потому что миру нужны такие как он. Те, кто добудут с края Земли что угодно.

В одной из тюрем он познакомился с бывшим циркачом — мужчиной за сорок, который всю жизнь посвятил тому, что ходил по веревкам и лезвиям голыми ступнями. Луи смеялся от его истории и улыбался потом всю ночь, потому что впервые встретил человека, так похожего на него — человека, за которым ежесекундно следует смерть.

Открыв глаза, первое, что он чувствует — тишину. Граничащую с безумием и вакуумной изоляцией. Ни движения, ни пения птиц — лишь тишина.  
Тошнотворная жара пробивает легкие, и губы, словно облупившаяся краска на стене.

Он шевелит руками — связаны, осматривает окружение — шею ломит нещадно. Он все в той же оранжерее, и не так далеко от места, где потерял сознание — всего в паре метров, привязанный к большой пальме, растущей прямо внутри здания. Узлы держат крепко и завязаны слишком профессионально, он пойман не абы кем — охотником. Глаза ищут пути спасения, но нет абсолютно ничего, кроме чувства беспокойства. Но оно, к несчастью, не может перерезать веревки.

Луи медленно шевелит правой ногой, позволяя коже тереться о материал ботинок — бесполезно. Ножа там уже нет. О пистолете стоит забыть уж точно.  
Неизвестно почему он растягивает свои губы в улыбке. Остаточное действие яда.  
Сквозь туман в глазах он снова видит чужое присутствие, но вокруг него лишь застоявшийся воздух и кисло-сладкий аромат цветов.

***

Человек спит почти сутки.

Его веки дрожат, когда Гарри подходит проверить дыхание и сердцебиение. И всякий раз, ему кажется, что человек очнется и увидит его. Это заставляет парализовано замереть в паре сантиметров от лица человека, вслушиваясь в каждое колебание воздуха. Но человек не просыпается.

Спустя день, Гарри оставляет возле человека бутылку с водой, горсть свежих фруктов, и перевязывает узлы так, чтобы человек мог дотянуться до провианта.  
А потом он скрывается в листве.

Он думает, что человеку не следует его видеть. Папа говорил — Гарри выглядит пугающе, хотя мальчик никогда не видел в себе ничего особенного.

Он берет свое копье, лук и оружие человека и бредет к пляжу, над которым раскинулся гнойный закат. Пока не слишком поздно он ловит немного рыбы, а потом возвращается под покровом ночи в свой маленький замок с ожидающим пленником.

Утром человек просыпается.

Из своей комнаты Гарри слышит шевеление за дверью. Он пробирается между кустарников и цветов поближе и видит, как человек обреченно смотрит на веревки. Но за мгновение его обреченность сменяется хитрой улыбкой, и человек изворачивается, чтобы развязать руки. Бесполезно. Гарри знает, что его узлы слишком надежные.

Человек сдается с пятой попытки. Он смотрит вокруг себя, заставляя сердце Гарри гореть, сжигая весь воздух внутри него.

Хорошо, что человек его не видит.

***

Это продолжается несколько дней. Человек сидит на своем месте. Гарри охотится. Приносит еду. Меняет воду.

Человек подозрительный. Он не видит Гарри, когда тот подкрадывается к нему ночью, забирая остатки фруктов и бутылку. Но Гарри все равно чувствует на себе его присутствие, его взгляд, его опасность.

В одну из ночей человек просыпается. Он поворачивается к Гарри, но тот реагирует быстрее, скрываясь в черных объятиях растений.

— Эй, что насчет переговоров? — говорит человек.

Гарри прикусывает бледно-голубые губы, проверяя нож человека в своем кармане.

— У меня задница затекла тут сидеть, ну же! Ты не можешь держать меня тут вечно!

Гарри потирает зудящую ключицу, страх сковывает его, но он ни за что не выйдет к человеку. Впервые в жизни, он чувствует себя загнанным животным, даже не смотря на то, что выигрышное положение именно у него. Просто голос человека слишком жесткий, властный, грубый. Прямо как у папы. Гарри страшно.

Человека так и не удостаивают ответом.

***

Луи находит записку среди фруктов на следующее утро. Неаккуратно вырванный пожелтевший лист, сложенный вдвое. Карандашом нацарапаны слова «Что тебе нужно?».

Это вопрос, имеющий более широкое значение. Что ты забыл на острове? Убирайся. Тебе здесь не рады. Луи хорош в переводе таких посланий. Но что более важно, Луи хорош в убеждении.

Он не знает, здесь ли сейчас его похититель, но чувствует на всем теле чужой взгляд, поэтому кричит в пустоту:

— Я не причиню тебе вреда. Я здесь только для дела. Мне нужно кое-что найти, и я обещаю, сразу же уберусь отсюда.

Оранжерея дарит ему в ответ лишь тишину.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь. Мы могли бы договориться, а? Ты поможешь мне найти эту вещь, и я снова оставлю тебя и твой остров. Идет?

Он понятия не имеет, с чем ведет дело, но все равно придает голосу максимальной убедительности. Даже, если человек прячущийся от него, преисполнен желания убить Луи, тот надеется поселить этим хоть какую-то крупицу сомнения.

Он ожидает, что ему дадут очередную записку ночью, когда он будет притворяться спящим. Но вместо этого, где-то позади, в глубине оранжереи он слышит:

— Что ты ищешь?

И этот голос приятнее, чем ожидал услышать. Ему кажется, что это голос едва созревшего мальчика. Ломающийся, хриплый и пропитанный неуверенностью.

— Хэй, — по-доброму усмехается Луи. Ему нельзя напугать этого мальчишку.

— Что ты ищешь? — повторяется вопрос.

— Одну ерунду. Я уверен мы быстро справимся, если ты меня развяжешь.

— Зачем? — непонимающе спрашивает его пустота. Луи сжимает зубы от досады. — Скажи мне, что это, и я принесу эту вещь к твоей лодке. А потом развяжу.

— Я не могу сказать. Я просто… э… откуда мне знать, что ты сдержишь свое слово?

— А откуда мне знать, что ты сдержишь своё и уберешься с острова?

— Мне не нужен твой чёртов остров! Только эта вещь! — срывается Луи. Последние дни были сущим адом. — Прости. Ладно, давай поступим по-твоему. Возьми листок у меня в ботинке, там вся информация об этой вещи.

Пустота затихает.

— Почему… почему ты просто не можешь сказать?

— А почему ты просто не можешь взять? Я плохо объясняю, так что бери. Я хочу быть уверенным, что ты принесешь точно ту вещь.

Снова тишина.

— Ну?

— Я возьму потом.

Луи закатывает глаза.

— Почему не сейчас?

— Так надо, — уже тише добавляет мальчишка.

— Ты что, боишься меня? — ехидная улыбка скользит в его голосе.

— Я не боюсь. Это ты…

— Что я?

— Испугаешься.

Луи хмурится, не понимая, что имелось в виду: шутка или предостережение. Чем его может напугать просто мальчишка? Но потом Луи думает, есть ли причина, по которой кто-то добровольно выбирает отшельническую жизнь на острове? Возможно, парень имеет третью руку или сиамского близнеца на спине? В любом случае, Луи видел вещи и похуже, какой-то неуловимый мальчишка явно не в списке его самых больших страхов.

— Я могу закрыть глаза, если ты боишься, что я тебя увижу, — это звучит скорее как поддразнивание между играющими детьми. Луи хорош в этом, у него было много сестер, которых тоже нужно было уговаривать.

— Я не верю тебе. — Ну, конечно же.

— Я клянусь. Я уже готов на все, лишь бы свалить с этого острова. И мне надоели эти веревки и фрукты.

— Что не так с фруктами?

— Ничего, просто… давай уже сделай это, ладно?

— Ты не будешь смотреть? — наивно спрашивает голос. Луи улыбается с тихим «Нет» и закрывает глаза.

Позади него слышится неуверенное шевеление. Шорох листьев и шаги по песчаному полу оранжереи. Пустота движется позади него слишком тихо, что Луи начинает ощущать чужое присутствие только по душистому запаху возле него. Он чувствует, что мальчик смотрит на него — проверяет, закрыты ли глаза на самом деле, а Луи и честно не подсматривает. Не тот еще момент.

Холодные пальцы касаются его ноги, оттягивая носок и ослабляя шнуровку ботинок, и Луи знает, что пора. Он распахивает глаза, и не смотря перед собой резко вскидывает ногу, попадая по чему-то твердому. Тело издает скулеж боли, и Томлинсон цепляется ногами за чужую талию, сковывая в тисках. И прежде, чем маленький шприц с ядом вонзится в его руку, он замечает мертвенно-блестящие зеленые глаза, шипы, сплетения плющей и плотных коричневых стеблей. И самое прекрасное лицо, что он видел когда-либо.

— Чёрт возьми.

Шепчет он. А потом темнота.

Снова.

***

Луи просыпается, все еще скрученный действием яда. Ему снились зеленые глаза и растущие отовсюду витиеватые стебли. Он прогоняет остатки сна с ощущением холодного пота и понимает, что сном это и близко не было.  
В голове по прежнему остро стучит, но он разворачивается, глядя в темноту, чтобы найти мальчишку.

— Эй, цветочек, — осторожно тянет он. Тишина становится лишь оглушительнее. Он двигает руками — узлы стали плотнее. Ноги и вовсе перевязаны друг с другом. — Ничего, лютик, это еще не конец, — многообещающе усмехается он, прежде чем гулко отдышаться. Это еще не конец.

***

Мальчишка не показывается несколько дней. Воды и еды возле Луи становятся все меньше и меньше с каждым днем — это ему наказание. Он усмехается, глядя на это каждый раз.

Когда позади него слышится шорох, он ожидает, что его снова усыпят, но вместо этого слышит голос.

— Ты же знаешь, что на острове нет этого цветка?

И Луи соврет, если скажет, что не рад слышать его спустя столько дней беспросветного молчания.

— Я уверен, что он есть.

— Я живу здесь всю жизнь, и… — голос осекается.

— Всю жизнь, да? — ему кажется, что в ответ кивнут, но он не видит этого. — Ты можешь выйти, ты же в курсе? Я уже все видел.

Цветочный запах становится ближе. Луи поворачивает голову и среди листьев и лепестков видит стеблевые отростки и болотистые глаза.

Они смотрят друг на друга все время, пока мальчик не выползает из листвы и не усаживается на колени в двух метрах от Луи. На его бледной коже переливается солнечный свет, а левая часть тела почти полностью тронута рукой флоры. Он не может оторвать взгляда от жесткой кораобразной части его лица, покрытой скрещениями толстых стеблей и лепестков. И все это в соединении с ровными, почти идеальными чертами.

В воздухе повисает сладкое молчание.

— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает Луи, наклоняя голову, и понимая, что все это время пялился на это … создание (?) с открытым ртом.

— Гарри, — выдает мальчик. Он сжимает в руках резной нож Луи, скарманенный им с самого начала.

— Я Луи, — улыбается Томлинсон. Гарри рассматривает его с интересом, оглаживает взглядом каждую частицу лица и тела, и Луи думает, видел ли он когда-нибудь других людей?

— Как ты попал на остров? — снова пытается он. Гарри отводит взгляд, цепляясь за висящий листок и отрывая его, чтобы неловко начать перебирать пальцами. Луи думает, считается ли это убийством в случае с Гарри?

— Я здесь родился, — пожимает плечами парень. Листок рвется в его руках, и Луи успокаивающе вздыхает.

— Ты можешь не бояться меня.

— Я не боюсь, — хмурится мальчик-растение, но неловкие движения выдают его.

Где-то в глубине оранжереи слышится шипение и треск, и Гарри мгновенно всматривается в гущу растений. Его взгляд забавно бегает, словно у маленького дикого животного. Луи замечает струйку дыма из громоздкого электрогенератора в другой части оранжереи.

Гарри подскакивает со своего места и сквозь тонкую старомодную одежду, с рваными краями и пятнами, Луи видит как сплетение стеблей и листьев тянется через все тело мальчика, заканчиваясь только к ступне левой ноги. Пока он возится с генератором, бормоча на непонятном языке возмущения, Луи еще раз потирает руки о веревки. Бессмысленно. Здесь поможет только хитрость.

— Ты знаешь, что тебя может ударить током? — интересуется он.

— Здесь нет тока, эта штука сломана, — мальчишка ворчит, ударяя рукой по железяке.

— Я могу починить, — между делом бросает Луи.

— Я не развяжу тебя. Я не идиот.

— Но я обещаю, что не причиню тебе вреда. Мы же выяснили, что нам обоим нужно не это. Дело пойдет проще, если мы объединимся.

Луи выдыхает, не получая реакции от Гарри. Как же он устал уговаривать этого болвана.

— Тебе все равно придется или отпустить меня, или убить.

Мальчик впивается в него взгядом, и Луи надеется, что тот не решит последнее. Ведь кто знает, что действительно из себя представляет Гарри?

В итоге он вытягивает в одной руке — нож Луи, в другой — его пистолет, и медленно подползает к мужчине. Он проводит лезвием по его горлу, оставляя невидимый холодный след — предупреждение, а потом спускается к связанным рукам. Нож перерезает веревку, но в глазах Гарри все еще недоверие, поэтому Луи не решается шевелиться, пока тот освобождает и его ноги.

Он медленно отползает от Томлинсона, все еще держа вытянутой руку с пистолетом. Нож скрывается в кармане.

Луи облегченно потирает запястья, покрасневшие от сурового обращения, и когда поднимает взгляд на мальчика, вырисовывает на своих губах самую благодарную улыбку.

— Обещаю, это был правильный выбор.

Гарри кивает, а после указывает на электрогенератор. С непривычки ноги у Луи чувствуются ватными и подкашиваются, когда он встает и двигается перед мальчиком к другой части оранжереи.

— У тебя есть какие-то инструменты? — спрашивает он, и Гарри осторожно придвигает ногой сумку со всяким барахлом из самого угла, и Луи тут же находит небольшой пинцет. Это кажется ему подходящим, так что когда он смотрит на множество проводков, он уже знает, что ему нужно делать.

— Извини за это, — указывает он на разбитую губу Гарри, и слегка опухшую щеку. Тот только кивает.

— Ничего.

— Иногда я веду себя по-свински, — усмехается Луи. Он соединяет два торчащих провода и слышит многообещающее гудение где-то из недр генератора.

— Зачем тебе электричество? — глупо спрашивает он. Вернее, Луи понимает, зачем людям нужно электричество, но зачем оно Гарри?

— Здесь есть электроприборы. И свет.

— Свет? Тогда почему я сидел в темноте все время? — возмущается он, и пинцет летит обратно в сумку, а Луи самодовольно складывает руки на груди.

— Чтобы ты меня не видел.

Томлинсон без понятия, как относиться к Гарри. Он видел кучу ценностей, самых необычных вещей, самых редких и невиданных. Но Гарри… это нечто бесподобное. Почему он такой? Что с ним случилось? Ему интересно было бы узнать это, но еще интереснее, где находится чертов цветок.

— Так… ты знаешь, где растение?

— Селеницереус? Я же сказал, он не растет на острове.

Луи немного напрягает протянутый в его сторону пистолет, но он пытается это игнорировать, как и то, что Гарри пахнет как огромный цветник.

— Ты уверен? Старик сказал, что он точно должен быть здесь.

— Он был, — серьезно отвечает Гарри. — Отец выводил его в лаборатории. Еще до моего рождения. Но потом все ученые покинули остров, и цветок так и погиб.

— И что не сохранилось никаких семян? Ну, хоть чего-то? — раздраженно бросает Луи. Он проделал такой путь не ради того, чтобы услышать нет. И даже не ради того, чтобы поглядеть на мальчика-растение.

— Есть только крылоцветковый, ну, белый. Пара цветов растет… в заброшенной оранжерее на той части острова, но это всё.

— Но мне не нужен белый, мне нужен синий, — сокрушается Луи. — Я могу взглянуть на лабораторию?

Гарри задумчиво смотрит на свои пальцы несколько долгих секунд и после неуверенно кивает.


	3. Запах истины

Лаборатория изнутри похожа на пыточную, с застоялым сладковатым запахом гнили и пыли. Повсюду столы с разбросанными папками и бумагами, и несколько маленьких длинных комнат с кучей стоек для растений и разбитых ламп.В каждом сантиметре этого места чувствуется отчужденность. Никто не бывал тут годами. Более того, это место отдает чем-то ненавистным.

Гарри светит фонариком, пока не находит выключатель, и помещение заполняет свет — хорошо, что Луи починил генератор.

— Отец хранил все свои записи вон там, — он кивает на большой шкаф с разноцветными папками, за который тут же принимается Луи.

— Ты не часто тут бываешь? — осторожно интересуется он.

— Я тут вообще не бываю. Это не мой дом.

Луи принимает это за ответ, и берется за первую папку. Возможно, он найдет нужную информацию о цветке, хотя бы то, как его можно вывести, и если уж старику будет этого недостаточно, то Томлинсон не знает, что еще можно сделать.  
Краем глаза он видит, как медленно ходит Гарри из стороны в сторону. Он осматривается, смотрит что-то в разбросанных местах, и совершенно не замечает Луи. Ну, это казалось бы. На самом деле, Томлинсон знает, что дуло пистолета нацелено на него ежесекундно, даже если тот находится у Гарри под боком.

Он снова отвлекается, думая о мальчике-растении. О том, с какими интервалами он произносит слова. Видимо говорил он не слишком много, или может, английский не его родной язык? Хотя, если отбросить его неестественный цвет кожи и огромный цветок, растущий из его тела… или на его теле… или… не важно, то парень вполне бы сошел за европейца.

— Кто твои родители? — вопрос все же срывается с языка. Гарри поднимает взгляд со стопки книг.

— Они ученые. Были ими.

— Ну, они вероятно не обычные люди, раз у них родился ты, — усмехается Томлинсон, но мальчик его веселого настроения не поддерживает.

— Так вышло. Отец сказал, что с мамой что-то пошло не так.

Луи хмурится. Его пальцы скользят по страницам с отчетами по исследованиям. Ничего интересного… День 24. Анализ островной фауны. День 136. Опыт влияния местной среды на… ничего такого, что было бы интереснее истории Гарри…

— Могу я попросить тебя перебрать те папки? — Луи кивает на соседние стеллажи. Гарри недоверчиво косится на них, думая, хочет ли Луи сбежать таким образом или навредить ему? В прошлый раз у него получилось…

— Ну же, я буду долго разбираться с этим в одиночку.

— А мне с этого какой прок? — нахально заявляет мальчик.

— У меня в лодке куча полезных вещей. Помоги, и можешь выбрать себе все, что захочешь? М? Одежда, приборы, книги…

Луи не уверен, нужно ли это Гарри, но, вероятно, на острове очень скучно. Он бы умер здесь в полном одиночестве и этой удушающей тишине. Так что если бы кто-то предложил ему шахматы или захудалую книжонку, он бы согласился не задумываясь.

Гарри в свойственной ему манере не отвечает. Просто молча проходит к соседнему стеллажу и приступает за работу, заставляя Луи ухмыльнуться.  
Они проводят несколько часов, перебирая документы. Потом Луи предлагает осмотреть комнаты, где выводились растения, и они с Гарри рыщут по пустым горшкам и пробиркам в поисках семян. Но единственное, что они находят — это пыль.

Луи решает перебрать папки еще раз. И, пока Гарри устало листает журналы по ботанике (неизвестно за какой год), тот обнаруживает нечто, что не кажется важным на первый взгляд, пока он не натыкается на слово Selenicereus.  
Вначале написана всякая научная ненужная дребедень, по мнению Луи. А потом он переворачивает страницу, и кончики его пальцев резко леденеют.

Он в нерешительности проводит взглядом по фотографиям младенца и сопутствующим описаниям ниже, пока сзади не слышится шорох.

— Нашел что-нибудь? — спрашивает Гарри.

— Неа, наверное, можем уходить.

Гарри кивает, и ждет, пока Томлинсон не выйдет из лаборатории первым. Дверь захлопывается, оставляя позади себя самую большую тайну этого острова.

***

— Что ты собираешься делать?

Луи останавливается, привыкая к яркому закату, после долгих часов сидения в затхлой лаборатории.

— Схожу в другую оранжерею. Возможно, там есть что-нибудь.

— Луи, я — нервно начинает Гарри. — Я точно знаю, что цветка нет. Отец говорил.

Томлинсон старается прочитать в глазах парня — врет он или нет. В конце концов… знает ли он? Он разрывается от желания вернуться в лабораторию и подобрать ту папку, где расклеены фотографии маленького Гарри с отчетами о проведении точных опытов. Но он не может, пока парень все еще здесь.

— Я просто проверю, не волнуйся, — улыбается он. — Я пойду, переночую на хаусботе.

Гарри тут же активно начинает кивать головой.

— Нет. У тебя может быть оружие там.

Луи закатывает глаза.

— Если бы я хотел убить тебя, я бы справился и без оружия, поверь мне.

В итоге Гарри все равно не позволяет ему уйти. Даже больше — он снова привязывает Луи к пальме и садится напротив как сторожевой пес, удобно устроившись на старом матрасе и ворохе из подобия постельного белья.

— Ты собираешься спать так? — усмехнувшись, спрашивает Луи.

— Почему нет?

— Это глупо, Гарри. Я думал, мы преодолели этот барьер с доверием.

— Прости. Но ты выглядишь опасным человеком.

— Я? — Луи комично удивляется.

— При тебе было оружие.

— Здесь могли быть опасные животные. Я должен был защищаться.

— Зачем тебе цветок?

— Мне заплатили, чтобы я его привез, — пожимает плечами Томлинсон.— Один богатый старик. Коллекционер.

Гарри на это только молчит.

Темнота выедает глаза. Луи старается не закрывать их надолго, чтобы ненароком не уснуть. Он рассматривает знакомую обстановку от которой уже тошнит, и думает лишь о том, как медленно тупой канцелярский нож режет толстые веревки.

Гарри спит. Веки его подрагивают во сне, и он похож на статую, высеченную из мрамора. Луи надеется, что мальчишка не проснется.

Наконец веревка обрывается, и Томлинсон выдыхает с облегчением. Рука тянется к маленькому фонарику Гарри, что лежит возле спящего, и получив заветный трофей, он медленно двигается к выходу.

Луна на этом острове кажется неестественно огромной, черное небо затянуто легкой дымкой облаков. Луи с кристально-отточенным терпением медленно открывает дверь лаборатории, спеша удостовериться в своих доводах.

Наконец, папка в руках, фонарик светит на обличающие страницы. Луи еще раз пробегается глазами по формальным фразам, пока не вычленяет из всего этого… «скрещение человеческого эмбриона с видом Селеницериус Небесный».

То, что искал Луи, само его нашло.

С бледными руками и кудрявыми волосами-лианами. Полу-цветок-полу-человек.

***

Когда он возвращается в оранжерею, солнце только-только начинает всходить. Он задумчиво смотрит на спящего мальчика, размышляя, где тот прячет яд, которым накачивал Луи столько времени. Осталось ли у него еще? И что вообще это была за ерунда?

А потом приходит другое. Как он сможет перевезти через полсвета человека? Ладно, полу-человека, но все же. Хотя, это делает ситуацию только сложнее. С таким багажом не пройти ни одну таможню.

И третье. Хочет ли он увозить Гарри с острова? Это ведь почти работорговля. Не так. Без почти. Он не имеет право распоряжаться жизнью другого, но что насчет Гарри? Мальчик живет тут всю жизнь, в полном одиночестве, и все благодаря отцу, что проводил какие-то жуткие опыты над его матерью. Возможно, ему самому захочется сбежать с этого острова. Увидеть мир, людей. Тогда стоит опять вернуться к пункту два. Как перевезти гибрида?

Глаза Гарри — две маленькие щелки, раскрываются. Он в испуге подскакивает, вытягивая перед собой пистолет, и с ужасом всматриваясь в безмятежно сидящего рядом Луи.

— Как ты выбрался?

Томлинсон улыбается.

— Я контрабандист, малыш. Я выбирался из дерьма и похуже.

Гарри такой ответ не устраивает.

— Успокойся. Я ведь ничего тебе не сделал, пока ты спал. Хотя мог. Может, оценишь это?

Рука с пистолетом нерешительно дергается, пока вовсе не опускается.

— Вот и чудно. Я проголодался. Где на этом острове можно добыть еду? — он натягивает себе на глаза солнцезащитные очки, позаимствованные с кучи барахла на полках Гарри, и терпеливо ждет, пока мальчик с самым растерянным видом возьмет свой лук и копье и последует за ним.

***

Может показаться, что Луи бесчувственный и циничный. Но он не такой.

Ему жаль Гарри. Это так.

Еще больше, ему бы не хотелось оказаться на месте этого мальчика. И чувство радости от того, что он это он, пересиливает жалость.

Может показаться, что Луи беспокоят только деньги. Ну, это уже ближе к правде.

Он устало семенит ногами по песчаному пляжу, пока Гарри тянется за очередными фруктами на дереве или ловит рыбу на мелководье. Мальчик выглядит так молодо и глупо, что это даже заставляет Томлинсона улыбнуться. Ему почти совестно от того, что он собирается сделать с гибридом, но в итоге… деньги. Все упирается в деньги.

В его плане есть маленькие прорехи.

Во-первых, он не уверен, что Гарри согласится поехать с ним, даже если пообещать ему сладкую жизнь.

Во-вторых, он не знает, сможет ли доставить Гарри в целости, да так, чтобы никто их не поймал.

Он решает выяснить все сразу, чтобы понимать, с чем ему в итоге предстоит работать.

Невзначай, посреди их утреннего завтрака и бессмысленных разговоров он спрашивает:

— Ты когда-нибудь хотел уехать с острова?

Гарри щурится от яркого солнца и убедительно машет головой.

— Нет, — но потом запинается. — Ну, может иногда. В детстве. Но папа говорил, это не моё место. Там люди будут плохо со мной обращаться, и у меня не будет хорошей жизни.

Луи кивает, а в голове у него рушатся чуть ли не целые империи.

— И ты не хочешь уехать отсюда? Я мог бы забрать тебя с собой, когда буду уезжать?

Гарри подозрительно смотрит на него и отказывается.

Все рушится еще больше.


	4. Запах момента

— Хочешь взять мою повязку на волосы?

Они идут по густо заросшей тропинке, прямо в центре острова, и Луи видит, как сильно лезут Гарри в лицо его кудрявые волосы. Они похожи на маленьких змеек, грязные и слипшиеся, но все равно приносят дискомфорт.

Мальчик смотрит на него неуверенно: согласиться или нет?

В итоге протягивает руку, но Луи вместо этого стягивает повязку со своих волос и подходит ближе, сам устраивая ее на волосах мальчика.

— Спа-сибо, — запинаясь, произносит тот, заставляя Томлинсона усмехнуться реакции. Больше никаких приставленных пистолетов и ножей — только смущенный взгляд.

Луи не уверен, есть ли у него шанс. Знает ли мальчишка об особенностях отношений между людьми, будучи запертым на Богом забытом острове? Рассказывал ли ему отец о том, что можно влюбиться в контрабандиста и согласиться поехать за ним на другой конец света?

Это предстоит узнать.

Они добираются до заброшенной оранжереи на другой части острова. Она почти в три раза меньше, чем та, в которой живет Гарри, и в ней точно нет тех аккуратно устроенных вещей и чистоты, как у мальчика. Здесь повсюду только буйный плющ и грязь.

— Ты можешь посмотреть внутри, а я снаружи, — предлагает Гарри, но в голове Луи уже созрел иной план.

— Эй, нет. Давай вместе. Я не силен в ботанике, так что только ты сможешь узнать, как выглядит этот чертов цветок.

Гарри одаривает его непонимающим взглядом, но в итоге соглашается.  
Они расчищают себе путь, и мальчик-растение обрывает растущие лианы, чтобы открыть дверь.

— Ты так спокойно их разрываешь, — хитро прищуривается Томлинсон.

— А почему нет?

— Не знаю. Я думал ты будешь бегать и беречь каждую травинку, что я притоптал. Они ведь твои братья.

Гарри зло хмурится — ой, кажется, Луи нажал не на те кнопки.

— Они не мои братья. И я зол на тебя только за тот куст цветов, что ты оборвал, потому что их высаживал отец, и я всегда слежу за ним.

— Значит, у тебя нет каких-то суперспособностей, вроде умения общаться с цветами, или заставлять их быстрее расти?

Улыбка мелькает на губах мальчика.

— Нет. Они всегда молчат. Я думаю, они не умеют общаться даже друг с другом.

Луи задумчиво хмыкает, пробегаясь взглядом по аккуратному телу Гарри, и позеленевшим стеблям, растущим из него.

— А насекомые тебя опыляют?

Лицо мальчика вспыхивает возмущением.

— Отстань, Луи!

Нервный детский голосок, заставляет Томлинсона рассмеяться, игриво подталкивая Гарри в бок.

— Нет, я серьезно! Что насчет размножения? Как ты это делаешь, какая-нибудь фигня с семенами? Почкованием?

— Иди к черту, Луи!

На этот раз легкий оттенок розового расползается по щекам и шее Гарри, а смех грубияна становится только сильнее, разрушая молчание деревьев и цветов вокруг.

***

Как бы Гарри не желал, Луи к черту не уходит.

Напротив, он продолжает всюду следовать за своим маленьким предводителем. На середине их поисков в оранжерее он одалживает Гарри свою рубашку, а чуть позже и солнцезащитные очки, которые, впрочем, тому и принадлежали.

— Прости, просто мне нельзя долго быть на солнце, — виновато пожимает плечами мальчик, продолжая рыть своими проворными пальчиками в земле и кустах заросшей оранжереи.

— Почему? Ты вампир?

— Вампир? Кто это? — смех Томлинсона прекращается, и он как истукан смотрит на Гарри. Не может быть, чтобы этот парень был серьезен.

— Ты не знаешь, кто такие вампиры?

Гарри качает головой, слегка пристыженный, и Луи кажется, что тот выглядит очаровательно в его одежде и с этим заинтересованным взглядом.

— У отца было мало книг и фильмов, так что я знаю не всё…

Его оправдывающийся голос кажется таким сладким, что Томлинсону впервые хочется узнать его на вкус. Распробовать на кончике языке, когда Гарри вскрикнет или зайдется стоном. Мысли заставляют его хищно улыбнуться, глядя в глаза мальчика.

— Это такие существа, — спешит объяснить он. — Они выдуманные, на самом деле, но их любят использовать в кино и книгах. У них бледная кожа, и им нельзя появляться на солнце, потому что оно их убивает. Они бессмертные и пьют кровь людей, чтобы жить.

— Правда? Как?

Луи задумчиво смотрит на Гарри, прежде чем сократить между ними расстояние. Руки Гарри все еще в темной земле, когда Томлинсон осторожно касается их — впервые, вызывая спазмы внутри. Он садится на колени, на одном уровне с мальчиком, и с улыбкой тянется свободной рукой к человеческой стороне его шеи.

— Они кусают их. Вот сюда.

Мимолетным прикосновением он отмечает место, пока в глазах Гарри расцветают тропические леса. Он со смесью трепета и удивления смотрит на Луи, почти не замечая то, как сцепились пальцы их грязных рук.

— И люди умирают? — шепотом разрушает тишину мальчик. Томлинсон ловко подмигивает ему.

— Зависит от истории.

Гарри глубоко вдыхает, когда Луи разрывает их маленький контакт и встает с колен.

— Так где, ты говоришь, растет белый цветок?

— В-вот они, — мальчик кивает на странное растение, похожее на кактус, и они оба одновременно подходят к нему ближе, хотя Луи (возможно) гораздо интереснее не эта штуковина, а гибрид перед ним.

— Я могу взять отросток, да?

— Конечно, — тут же кивает Гарри. Он тянется своими ловкими руками ближе к цветку, осторожно надрезая его ножом Луи и передавая в руки мужчины.

— Надеюсь, старик заплатит хотя бы за него, — хмыкает контрабандист.

— Тебе нужны деньги?

— А кому они не нужны, Гарри? Ну, кроме тебя, конечно же.

Мальчик смешно фыркает на этот выпад.

— Почему кроме меня? Я бы тоже хотел иметь много денег, — заявляет он, заставляя Луи усмехнуться.

— Зачем они тебе на острове, где нечего покупать?

— Не знаю, — просто пожимает плечами Гарри, — просто приятно знать, что они у меня есть.

Томлинсон смеется, потому что Гарри — это нечто. Возможно, он человек только наполовину, но он гораздо более милый, забавный и интересный, чем большинство тех, кого встречал Луи.

— А ты, оказывается, не так прост, как кажешься, Гарри. Что еще ты скрываешь, а? — нежно спрашивает он, удивляя самого себя подобной интонацией. Однако глаза Гарри от его слов заметно тускнеют, а руки уже привычно ищут, за что зацепиться и унять нервозность.

— На самом деле я хуже, чем тебе могло показаться, — горько говорит он. — Я… собирался убить тебя. В тот день, когда увидел на острове.

— Да, я понял это по весьма радушному приему.

Луи слабо толкает его плечом и дарит ободряющую улыбку — для него такое слышать не в первой, хотя он не может скрыть, что рад тому, что Гарри передумал. О, очень рад.

— Нет, ты не понимаешь, — снова встревает мальчик. Он кажется напуганным и растерянным. Немного сбитым с толку, и таким… одиноким. Луи впервые хочет сделать что-то, что убрало бы это смятение с его своеобразного лица. — Я хотел убить тебя не только потому, что ты вторгся в мой дом и представлял для меня опасность… Я… я сильно напугаю тебя, если скажу, что дело в том, что мне нравится это. Моя единственная радость на этом острове — отнимать чью-то жизнь.  
Улыбка уходит с лица Луи, но вовсе не потому, что слова Гарри пугают его. Эти слова — глупость. Он слышал вещи куда ужаснее, и этот мальчик перед ним просто немного сломлен.

Луи протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться плеча Гарри, и второй не сопротивляется, когда это происходит. Кожа мальчика холодная, но, кажется, что внутри него горит пожар из горечи и тлеющей обиды на все — на жизнь, на остров, на мир.

— Это ничего, Гарри, — наконец, разрывает тишину Луи. — Ты не напугаешь меня этим. Я знал людей, для которых это была не единственная радость, а самая большая, понимаешь?

— Разве это хуже?

— О, да. Намного. Но я не осуждаю тебя. Каждый выживает, как может, и если тебе это помогло, то в этом нет ничего ужасного, да?

Гарри отчаянно качает головой.

— Конечно есть, Луи. Я монстр. Не только снаружи, но и внутри!

— Это не так, — он делает шаг вперед, разрушая последние расстояние между ними, и касаясь пальцами лица Гарри, чтобы показать ему, что он не боится смотреть на него, и даже больше, что глядя на него, он не видит монстра. — Ты чудо, Гарри. Ты восхитительный…

— Нет! Не говори этого!

Лицо мальчика искажается злобой, и он вырывается из рук, собираясь убежать, но Луи останавливает его, удерживая в неестественном для них обоих объятии.

— Ты знаешь, Гарри, настоящая красота незрима, но заставляет увидеть собственное уродство, — Томлинсон чувствует, как при каждом неровном вздохе их тела соприкасаются все больше. — Когда я смотрю на тебя, Гарри, я вижу свое уродство. Потому что твоя красота истинна, а моя лишь оболочка...

Гарри ничего не говорит ему в ответ. 

***

Он ставит горшок с каким-то странным отростком (тем самым, по словам Гарри) на полку в его хаусботе, пока чужие глаза торопливо осматривают каждую тряпку и пылинку на этой развалюхе. Мальчик-цветок берет в руки странную статуэтку-слона, которая досталась Луи вместе с лодкой, и он даже рад, что глаз его компаньона упал именно на эту вещицу — уж больно уродливая.

— Хочу её, — говорит Гарри, и Луи невпечатленно хмыкает. — И еще все эти книги. И это… что это?

Он указывает пальцем куда-то в угол, где под кучей заваленных вещей виднеется странная коробка.

— Кажется, музыкальный проигрыватель, — пожимает плечами Томлинсон.

— Ты умеешь его включать?

Луи кивает.

— Хорошо. Тогда я возьму его.

Гарри приходит в полный восторг, когда помимо проигрывателя под вещами находится и пара пластинок. Он как счастливый ребенок крутит их в руках, а Томлинсон лишь кривится, глядя на репертуар — парочка каких-то местных сингальских исполнителей и альбом Рика Спрингфилда.

— Когда ты собираешься уехать? — осторожно интересуется Гарри, складывая все свои приобретения в импровизированный (из простыни Томлинсона) мешок.

— Что, так не терпится, цветочек? — хмыкает он.

— Нет, на самом деле… Можешь остаться на пару дней… наверное… если хочешь…

Он пугливо поднимает на Луи свои огромные оленьи глаза.

— Ого, вот это да, — усмехается Томлинсон. — Неужели моя компания пришлась тебе по вкусу?

Гарри на это только морщится, заставляя улыбку Луи растянуться еще сильнее.

***

Над его головой всходит яркая молодая Луна, а звезды горят ярче, чем в любой части света, в которой ему довелось побывать. Мальчик со скрещенным геном растения лежит недалеко от него, возле костра, что они развели прямо на пляже, на том же месте, где и Луи в первые дни своей жизни на острове. Гарри держит в руках свою статуэтку — трофей, вертит ее, будто она скрывает какой-то секрет, но, даже к удивлению (и разочарованию) Луи, она абсолютно пуста и бесполезна (а он так надеялся, что в ней Дядюшка Ангело забыл заначку из травки). Мальчишка растягивается на покрывале возле палатки, пока свет огня переливается на его лице.

Это была идея Гарри. Он обещал быть милым и радушным хозяином в последние дни Луи здесь, чем очень удивил Томлинсона. В числе первых вещей, что они сделали, был подъем на вершину острова, где вид открывался просто потрясающий. Потом Гарри показал ему, как правильно ловить рыбу, как собирать фрукты, и рассказал, почему красные ягоды на маленьком кусте есть нельзя. Он рассказал о том, что жил на острове с момента рождения, вместе с отцом и несколькими учеными, которые еще некоторое время оставались с ними. Он рассказал о том, что никогда не видел свою мать, потому что она умерла сразу после его рождения, а у отца даже не осталось ни единой её фотографии.

От этого Луи становилось грустно и жалко бедного мальчика — он был так одинок и опустошен, он был потерян и, тем не менее, он был таким приятным и теплым как весеннее солнце, и Луи все больше хотелось попасть под его лучи.

— Как много людей живет на Земле? — спрашивает Гарри, лежа на покрывале. Томлинсон устает считать звезды и поворачивается к мальчику, улыбаясь.

— Несколько миллиардов, — отвечает он, заставляя гибрида хмуриться.

— Насколько это много? Я читал про это число в книжках, но представить все равно тяжело.

— Посмотри на звезды, — указывает Луи пальцем на небо, — их можно сосчитать, но очень тяжело увидеть их всех вместе. Так же и с людьми.

— А там… есть ли там такие же, как я? — робко спрашивает мальчик.

— Нет, таких как ты нет больше нигде, — Луи усмехается, глядя на него, но улыбка быстро сползает с лица, когда он вспоминает, какой ценой досталась Гарри его уникальность. — Ты знаешь, почему ты такой, Гарри?

— Потому что отец ставил над мамой опыты, — отвечает мальчик. Его голос наполнен пронизывающей сердце грустью и тоской, и Луи впервые в жизни чувствует такую нужду быть кому-то нужным. Ему хочется позаботиться о Гарри, стереть с его лица несуществующие слезы и сказать о том, что он самый прекрасный цветок из всех, что видел Луи.

— Ты злишься на него из-за этого?

— Нет, — усмехается Гарри. — Я только злюсь, что он оставил меня тут одного. Но теперь здесь ты, хоть и ненадолго.

— Я бы хотел остаться здесь, — вдруг выпаливает Томлинсон. — Я бы отобрал у тебя оранжерею и сделал там огромный бар!

— Эй! — смеется Гарри. — Это же мой дом!

— А еще я бы привез сюда телек со спутниковой антенной, и нам пришлось бы весь день смотреть сингальские ток-шоу. Ужас! О! И еще я бы сделал бассейн, какой остров без бассейна!

— Нет! Ты портишь мой остров, я отзываю своё приглашение! — пихает его в плечо мальчик. Луи снова смеется.

— Чтобы отозвать приглашение, нужно сначала его дать, — саркастично подмечает он.

— Ладно, — уже более серьезно начинает Гарри, хотя с его губ все еще не сошла милая улыбка. — Луи, я приглашаю тебя остаться на моем острове.

Томлинсон хочет ответить что-то шутливое и приятное, но его сердце бьется чуть быстрее, когда Гарри смотрит на него так — так открыто, доверчиво и чисто. Луи никогда в жизни не останавливался и не искал себе места, но в тот момент он впервые захотел остаться.

— Я бы с радостью, но… — начинает он, но его прерывает Гарри, затыкающий его своей ладонью. Уставившись на Томлинсона, мальчик двигается ближе, пока их лица не разделяет несколько сантиметров и бледная ладонь. Луи хочет спросить «что ты собираешься делать?», но у него чувство, будто он знает, что хочет сделать Гарри, поэтому он просто не двигается и ждет, пока мальчик уберет руку и поцелует его.

Гарри делает это спустя секунду неловкой тишины. Нерешительно прижимается своими холодными губами. Всего лишь касается. Это даже не совсем поцелуй, но Луи все равно тянется ближе и скользит пальцами по користой части шеи гибрида.

— Прости, — бормочет Гарри, прерывая поцелуи, и отскакивая. — Я просто подумал… что это был момент…

— Момент? — улыбается Луи.

— Да, в одном из фильмов отца был момент, когда девушка поцеловала мужчину. И я просто… но я не умею это делать. Извини.

— Ты отлично целуешься, Гарри.

На бледных щеках проступает румянец, и Луи касается нежной кожи пальцами, заставляя Гарри смущаться еще сильнее.

— Тогда… могу я сделать это снова?

Луи кивает, не понимая, как бы он вообще мог отказать?

Их губы соединяются вновь, увереннее и чувственнее, чем в прошлый раз.

Гарри отстраняется на секунду, но лишь для того, чтобы спросить:

— Луи, а что такое бар?

Смеясь, Томлинсон целует его снова.


	5. Запах любви

Следующий день самый жаркий из всех, что Луи заставал на этом острове, и дело даже не в том, что его кожа горит от желания коснуться Гарри. Нет. Все дело в солнце. Всего лишь в нем.

Они просыпаются рано утром в объятиях друг друга и под звуки криков птиц, которые так раздражают Луи. По их негласному решению, приходится потратить день на сборы провианта в дорогу, и пусть мысль о том, что Томлинсон вот-вот уедет, заставляет их обоих чувствовать горьковатый вкус на кончике языка, пока Луи подшучивает над Гарри, а тот цепляется пальцами за пальцы мужчины, они вполне счастливы.

Рядом с Гарри, на этом потерянном острове, контрабандист чувствует себя чистым листом. Будто в нем нет ничего плохого и хорошего. Он просто человек в месте, где нет норм и правил общества, кроме тех, что устанавливают эти двое. И что важно, никто не хочет его убить.

Это мимолетное чувство опьяняет, делает счастливым и свободным, и за весь день он ловит себя неоднократно на мысли, что снова хочет остаться. Но у него уже есть жизнь, и он должен к ней вернуться. Вот и все.

Липкими и сладкими пальцами Гарри пихает нарезанные кусочки фруктов ему в рот, рассказывая историю о том, как однажды остров чуть не обнаружили пираты. Луи не верит его байкам ни на секунду, делая скептичное лицо, пока мальчик продолжает его кормить.

— Ты такой глупый, Гарри, — закатывает глаза он.

— Но я клянусь! Я видел их!

— Милый, у тебя был солнечный удар, — усмехается Томлинсон, получая за это чем-то липким в лицо. — Эй!

Они смеются и разделяют ужин. Снова на пляже, под покровом звезд и согреваясь разведенным костром. Гарри великолепный и похож на ангельское изваяние, и Луи не может удержаться, чтобы не целовать его снова и снова.

— Я хочу посмотреть, — шепчет он в тишину. — Можно?

Гарри секунду не понимает, о чем именно его просят, но потом сразу же кивает. Он медленно стягивает с себя хлипкую одежду, обнажая скрещение двух видов созданий природы, сплетенных на его теле.

Несколько толстых стеблей пересекают его бок и живот, расходясь на более мелкие и уходящие глубоко под плоть. Гарри не стесняется своей наготы, пока Луи рассматривает, словно впервые, это чудо природы.

— Ты прекраснее всех людей, что я встречал, — шепчет Томлинсон, осторожно проводя рукой по растениевидным частям тела мальчика.

— Потому что я человек лишь наполовину, — Гарри усмехается, наклоняясь ближе к Луи. Его игривость в секунду сменяется волнением, когда контрабандист оставляет поцелуй на его плече.

— Луи, — вдруг начинает он, серьезно всматриваясь в лицо мужчины. — Я знаю, что ты уедешь с острова. И знаю, что я уехать не могу. Я его часть, а там, где живешь ты, люди не будут добры ко мне так, как ты. И завтра я снова останусь один, но это ничего. Я просто хотел попросить тебя… Это не обязательно, и ты можешь отказаться, но… Папа рассказывал, что когда люди нравятся друг другу, они проявляют это. Как животные, ну, ты знаешь. И так вышло, что ты единственный человек, которого я встречу, и который мне нравится…

— Гарри…

— Мне просто интересно! — защищается мальчик. — Ты все равно уедешь… так что. Это просто…момент, как когда ты целовал меня.

— Это очень лестно, Гарри, — усмехается Луи. — Но…

— Я не нравлюсь тебе? — глупо спрашивает гибрид.

— Конечно нравишься.

— Хорошо, — он кивает, — тогда поцелуй меня.

Луи не может просто сказать «нет». Есть что-то в Гарри, что лишает его самообладания. Возможно, раньше, тот Луи, который только прибыл на остров и был преисполнен только единственным желанием — наживы, принял бы это без задних размышлений, просто насладился бы происходящим и забыл, но нынешнего Луи что-то привязывает к странному мальчику.

Он наклоняется к губам Гарри и захватывает их, целуя глубже и страстнее, чем когда-либо до этого. Мальчик немного шокирован напором, но быстро подстраивается под новые условия, явно наслаждаясь движениями чужого языка. Луи ощущает тонкий землистый запах кожи Гарри и не может устоять перед этим неестественным очарованием.

Гарри забирается на него сверху, обнимая руками за шею. Его движения неловки и осторожны, но он абсолютно точно желает учиться, а Луи ловит себя на мысли, что был бы счастлив научить Гарри всем тонкостям. Он ложится спиной на покрывало, утягивая мальчика на него, наслаждаясь каждым прикосновением. Обнаженное тело трется о него. Гарри прекрасен в полумраке и желании. Луи отстраняется, стягивая с себя грязную футболку, пока мальчик над ним помогает стянуть его глупые шорты. Когда их тела соприкасаются вновь и ничего больше их не разделяет, Луи может чувствовать пульсацию пронизывающую всё его тело.

— Ты мог бы… говорить, что делать? — выдыхает Гарри ему в губы. Луи нежно улыбается ему и кивает, пока позади тихо бушует океан.

— Просто делай, что тебе хочется, ладно? Я только буду тебя направлять, — кивает Томлинсон. — Чего ты хочешь?

— Поцеловать тебя, — отвечает Гарри. Луи целует его, исполняя сказанное. Они томятся в объятиях друг друга, а вокруг нет ничего кроме первобытной природы.

Томлинсон оставляет невесомые следы пальцев на коже мальчика, спускаясь ниже, где их возбуждение требует прикосновений. Возможно, Гарри еще не знает, чего он хочет, но Луи это чувствует. Он проводит рукой по члену мальчика, пока их губы бьются в поцелуях. Гарри вздрагивает, но подстраивается под ласку, наслаждается ей. Упивается.

Луи переворачивает их, нависая над мальчиком сверху и целуя его шею с обеих сторон — человеческой и гибридной. Кожа Гарри-растения более чувствительная, хотя кажется, что она грубее. Луи, не останавливаясь, дрочит Гарри, пока тот не теряется, откидывая голову назад и постанывая.

Контрабандист спускается поцелуями ниже, проводит языком по каждому скрещению стеблей, засасывает человеческую кожу над пупком. Нежный аромат Гарри окутывает его, пока он не достигает губами своей руки. Он заменяет ее на поцелуи, доставляя мальчику новое непознанное удовольствие, ласкает губами головку. Гарри шепчет «не останавливайся» не переставая. Луи следует этой просьбе, со всей страстью пробуя на вкус чужую плоть.

Его член напряженно ноет, и Луи медленно доставляет себе удовольствие, пока мальчик под ним мечется на грани, готовый сорваться в обрыв новых ощущений. Томлинсон делает еще несколько движений языком, когда Гарри со стоном зажмуривается и кончает ему в рот.

Спустя несколько секунд он отдается наслаждению следом за ним.

***

Раз.

Стебель цветка ломается надвое. Голоса позади звучат все громче, но только не для его слуха.

Два.

Мягкие лепестки вырывают из сердцевины. Один, другой, все до последнего.

Три.

— Гарри, что ты делаешь? Я же сказал прекратить заниматься глупостями!

У папы грубый режущий голос и твердая рука. Он тянет его за рукав, и цветок выпадает из рук. Лепестки рассыпаются по земле, словно синие рыбки в воде.

— Это еще что такое? Откуда это у тебя?

Он потупляет голову, в районе ключицы все еще жжется.

— Гарри…

— Сбор через две минуты! Соберите все свои вещи! Робин, оставь его!

Голоса разбегаются. Он видит Пилла, мужчину, который всегда приносил ему свежие фрукты, и Маргарет — ассистентку отца. Они последние, кто остался. Остальные оставили остров еще до рождения Гарри.

— Гарри, послушай меня.

Теперь папа говорит мягко и бережно, пальцы гладят тонкую бледную кожу на лице Гарри, стирая шипящие слезы из глаз мальчика.

— Я приеду совсем скоро, да? А потом я вернусь за тобой. И больше не делай этого, ты меня понял? — он протягивает ему переломанный стебель и указывает на синюю горстку. — Я буду очень зол, если это повторится.

Гарри кивает, но руки стискивают торчащие стебли, хотя желают сжать в объятиях отца. Он не может его оставить. Не сейчас. Гарри еще слишком мал.

— Ты умеешь охотиться, да? И все остальное. Не забывай менять воду цветам и выключать электрогенератор на ночь. Ну, все.

Он треплет его по волосам и вкладывает в руку стебелек, а потом хватает рюкзак со своими походными вещами (который собрал Гарри) и идет за остатками научной группы.

Гарри смотрит, как железное судно отплывает от берега все дальше, и его кожа желтеет в некоторых местах. В эту ночь был период первого цветения.  
Второе происходит не так скоро, и происходит неожиданно.

Он сидит у водопада, где отец впервые учил его плавать и смотрит на дикую птицу в кустах. В руках у него вещь, которую сделал папа на его день рождения — маленький лук для большого мальчика. Гарри уже пятнадцать, и он умеет стрелять. И не только из лука.

Он продолжает наблюдать за птицей, рука тянется к стреле, но та взмахивает крыльями, и её крик проносится мимо деревьев, вместе с громким выстрелом на другом конце острова.

Гарри бежит быстро по знакомым тропинкам. Тонкий слух, острое зрение, нечеловеческое восприятие. Он знает каждое колебание воздуха и именно сейчас оно шепчет лишь одно — смерть.

Папа лежит у большого дерева, которое Гарри называл Маха Дживита ( что значит "большая жизнь") и красный окрашивает все вместо зеленого. Большая смерть.

Он прикладывает ладони ко всем ранам на теле, а где-то за спиной проносится громкий рёв раненного животного. Руки окрашиваются красным, и папины глаза закатываются от боли.

Что сделать?

Что мне сделать, папа?

Вопросы без ответа. Дыхание жизни уходит быстрее слов.

Сквозь слезы где-то в плече он чувствует пронизывающую боль и мелодичный нежный запах. Запах смерти, папы, одиночества.

Второе цветение в его жизни.

***

Луи просыпается от настойчивого цветочного запаха, такого сладкого и душистого. Он даже во сне знает, что это Гарри. Только он может пахнуть так восхитительно, поэтому мужчина на ощупь прижимается ближе к мягкому телу, утыкаясь в чужие ключицы. И тогда запах становится еще ярче, даже приторнее, будто Луи уткнулся носом в цветок, или пролил какие-то женские духи. Он хмурится и тут же просыпается от резкого удара запаха. Его глаза комично расширяются, когда он видит на спящем мальчике…это. Небольшой цветущий отросток.

Синий селеницереус достигает пика своего цветения, раскрываясь до конца и излучая самый волнующий аромат. Луи не может оторвать взгляда от растения, которое буквально за несколько часов выросло из Гарри и сейчас цветет. Хотя нет, не так. Это не растение, это Гарри.

Луи тянется рукой, желая коснуться цветка, но в последний момент одергивает себя, замечая болезненное выражение лица спящего мальчика. Через секунду его глаза открываются и он смотрит туда, куда сосредоточенно все внимание Луи.

Они оба в молчании наблюдают за тем, как медленно цветок раскрывается до самого своего апогея, и тут же начинает отцветать. У селеницереусов короткая жизнь. Жизнь, длиною всего в одну ночь.

Когда Гарри поднимает свой взгляд на Луи, в его глазах плещется и страх и опустошенность.

— Я не буду сопротивляться, — вдруг говорит он.

— Что?

— Если ты хочешь увезти меня тому мужчине… то я не против. Можешь сделать это.

— Что? — еще в большем изумлении произносит Луи. — О чем ты вообще, Гарри? Я не собираюсь никуда тебя везти!

— Но тебе же нужны деньги, — хмыкает он.

— Ты что, думаешь, я настолько ублюдок? Я не буду продавать тебя как вещь, Гарри.

— Но я не против. Возможно, там будет неплохо, — пожимает плечами мальчик. — И ты мог бы навещать меня иногда, да? Мог бы? Может, тот колеционер будет хорошим.

— Коллекционер, Гарри, — поправляет Томлинсон. — И нет! Черт! Нет! Не думай об этом, ладно? Я не буду продавать тебя или что-то еще. Ты ведь часть острова, верно? — улыбается он, поправляя непослушную кудряшку Гарри. — Все равно большой мир не достоин иметь такую красоту.

— Значит… ты не…

— Нет, — вздыхает он, замечая первые лучи утреннего солнца. — Давай доспим остатки утра, да?

Гарри кивает, устраиваясь у него на груди.

Луи ни за что не позволит кому-то купить этого мальчика.

***

— У тебя достаточно воды? — слышит Луи обеспокоенный голос за спиной.

— Да, Хаз, все отлично, — через силу улыбается он.

Они собрали остатки вещей Луи в полном молчании, но пока Томлинсон укладывал их в хаусбот, то провел с самим собой тысячу диалогов. Главными вопросами было «зачем я уезжаю?» «действительно ли я этого хочу?» «что будет с Гарри?».

Конечно, с Гарри все будет хорошо. Он привык к одиночеству. Привык к острову. Но Луи знает, что это не так. Каждый человек нуждается в ком-то, и, если честно, Луи бы застрелился, если бы остался на острове один. Но важнее всего, что Луи и так останется один, даже не смотря на то, что вернется на Большую землю с миллиардом человек вокруг.

Он с грустью смотрит на то, как из кармана Гарри торчит глупая статуэтка Луи. Черт, он не может оставить это вот так.

— Гарри, — зовет он. Тот смотрит словно сквозь него. — Я… помнишь, когда ты сказал мне, что приглашаешь меня остаться на острове, я ответил «я бы с радостью, но…». А потом ты меня прервал.

Гарри кивает, не понимая, к чему клонит мужчина.

— Я хотел сказать тогда, что я бы с радостью, но моё место там, — вздыхает Луи, наблюдая, как волны плещутся о железную поверхность лодки. — Но, правда в том, что там нет места для меня.

Гарри удивленно приподнимает брови.

— Если бы однажды я решил воспользоваться твоим приглашением… ты бы разрешил мне остаться?

— Только если ты обещаешь построить тут бар, — улыбается мальчик. Луи преодолевает расстояние между ними, целуя гибрида и в последний раз проводя пальцами по разным щекам. Они улыбаются друг другу, даже не смотря на то, что оба понимают, как прозрачны и непрочны эти мимолетные обещания.

Луи заводит лодку и плывет по обратному курсу, понимая, что оставляет на острове что-то более ценное, чем то, что он с него увозит.


	6. Запах обещания

Гарри знает, что пора перестать надеяться. Прошло уже слишком много дней, и Луи не вернется.

Он не думает об этом, по крайне мере, уже не так часто.

Его силы почти на исходе, он зол большую часть времени. Ему кажется, что всё на острове стало черным и холодным, как его сердце. Ему так чертовски одиноко.

Он позволил раздразнить себя этой эфемерной видимостью того, что не одинок. Что есть кто-то настолько понимающий его, разделяющий его чувства. И вот он снова один.

Он приходит на могилу отца слишком часто, представляя, что это могила и Луи. Намного проще считать, что тот оставил его не до конца и хоть какая-то часть мужчины все еще присутствует на острове.

Куст цветов, что ободрал Томлинсон снова цветет, но сердце Гарри увядает. Он надеется, что больше не переживет ни одно цветение, потому что они приносят только боль и несчастья.

Гарри смотрит на себя в зеркало с жалостью и горечью. Если бы он был чуть больше похож на нормального человека, он мог бы уехать с Луи. Или уехать за Луи. Но он здесь, среди этих молчаливых растений и бездушных птиц, свистящих каждое утро надоедливой песней, напоминающей о его одиночестве.

В целом, его жизнь такая же, как и прежде. Он делает все то же, что и всегда, но только теперь все абсолютно иначе. Теперь он не может примириться со своей обыденной жизнью, после того, как был так счастлив.

Он продолжает сидеть на пляже, иногда ночует там, вспоминая, какими были на ощупь руки Луи, каким теплым было его тело. Но вместо мужчины его обнимает лишь прохладный ветер.

Он следит за каждым рассветом, вспоминая, как отражалось солнце в глазах Томлинсона, как оно окрашивало его кожу в теплый цвет.

Он скучает так сильно, что иногда ему хочется кричать.

Проснувшись утром, Гарри медленно семенит по протоптанной тропинке до пляжа — ему некуда спешить, рыба точно далеко не уплывет. Его копье болтается на плече, когда он подходит ближе и не верит своим глазам. Похоже, он перегрелся на солнце, или его мозг играет с ним злую шутку, потому что вдалеке маячит какой-то блеск, смутно напоминающий давно ушедшую железную рухлядь, которую люди называют лодками.

Он спешит ближе, роняет копье и вглядывается вдаль, пока не понимает, что очертания становятся более четкими. Первая его мысль конечно о Луи. Вторая отрезвляет и говорит о том, что это маловероятно. Третья шепчет, что это может быть кто угодно, и его вот-вот обнаружат. Он решает вернуться к первой и просто надеяться.

Спустя пять минут знакомая лодка подходит ближе к берегу, а Гарри уже бежит по мелководью, слыша, как бешено стучит его сердце.

Мужчина за бортом глушит мотор и высовывается из кабины. На нем кепка и знакомые глупые шорты, а еще улыбка — огромная и счастливая, и Гарри не верит, что это реальность.

Он подходит ближе, пока мужчина поспешно спускается и нагоняет его, встречаясь в долгожданном объятии. Тепло его тела жарче любого солнца, и Гарри вот-вот сгорит.

— Я привез для тебя кучу глупых статуэток и альбомы с нормальной музыкой, — шепчет Луи ему в волосы. В глазах Гарри щиплют слезы.

— А телевизор со спутниковой антенной? — всхлипывает он.

— И его тоже, — смеется Томлинсон. — Вместе с кучей денег.

— Здесь все равно нечего покупать.

— Я буду разводить ими костёр, — хмыкает контрабандист. — Чтобы ты не замерзал по ночам.


End file.
